


The Heir

by suyari



Series: Window Through the Vell [Vell side stories] [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alien Reproduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egg Baby, Kree, M/M, Mpreg, Skrull, Twins, Vell Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy visits the throne world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Ditto for Runaways.
> 
> In which I make stuff up about how Skrull physiology and gender determination works.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Skrull decide that for themselves," Billy replied. He'd learned a lot about Teddy's people - both sides - and sometimes it still gave him headaches, trying to make sense of it all. Then he remembered it didn't have to make sense. He was the Emperor's husband. He just had to accept it as fact and move on. Life was ever so less stressful that way. "Though, the people will probably push for a prince, for obvious reasons."

"So like...does it just grow up with no parts or something?"

"I...I honestly have no idea." Billy turned to Xavin who sighed.

"You wish to know about the construction of a hatchling, my Prince?" he asked.

Billy wrung his hands slightly. He never showed weakness or insecurity in front of the court or the people. They had all learned early on that exposing any faults were bad. One had to be who one was and be confident in that role, or no one would follow or listen to you. But with family and dear lifelong friends, he could relax. He was always grateful for that.

The baby had been worrying him. He tried to do with it as he had done in every other situation to date. Have faith that everything was going to come out all right in the end, and in their favor. It had done them wonders so far. But he couldn't help but be nervous about this. He was going to be a father after all. It was distinctly...unnerving. Of course, he had spent his entire life with Skrull on Earth so he was used to the term 'Hatchling'. He'd just never given it much thought. Until the day Teddy's baby bump - which they were all so proud of - became an actual egg. Sometime after that Billy's ability to simply accept things for the sake of the greater good became mild hand flailing and a great deal of pacing.

"Yes, Xavin, if you would be so kind."

Xavin did not spare him the disapproving look over the niceties - Skrull were a hard, direct race and he did not like when Billy forgot that even for a moment - but he thankfully didn't chide him for it. "We are born with an innate gender, which is the gender we are assigned until we are old enough to decide for ourselves. If the Prince-"

"Or Princess," Billy was quick to add.

"Or Princess," Xavin sighed. "Is unsure and spends their early years switching, they shall be considered as and properly addressed by their status. This is why Skrull always address one another by name, title or endearment."

"Which are all gender neutral," Billy pointed out.

"Yes, Majesty."

"So there's no way to tell? Like a scan or an X-ray or something?" Tommy asked, circling the pedestal.

"There is no need," Xavin replied.

"It's heavy," Tommy said, suddenly weighing the egg in his hands. "Is that why you're not afraid it's going to roll off this thing?"

"Tommy...." Billy felt a little sick watching his brother turn the egg over in his hands. No one had said they _couldn't_ touch it, but both he and Teddy were deathly afraid of dropping it. So they never had.

"Unhand the heir!" Xavin commanded, after Tommy gave it a little toss.

"I'm just looking at it," Tommy protested. He rapped gently against the shell. "Can it hear us in there?"

Billy snatched his baby from his brother's more than capable hands and hugged it to his chest.

"Geez, Bill. Fine. Calm down, I wasn't going to hurt it." He wrapped his arms around him, which meant the egg was between them when he hugged him close. "It's okay," he whispered in his twin's ear. "It's okay, Billy."

He sagged into his twin. It had been so long since he could just be himself. Unconcerned over what people thought of him, not having to carefully coordinate his every thought, expression and conversation. Since he could just say what he felt, and did not play conversations over and over in his head all night to find where he could do better next time. Xavin and Noh-Varr had had to take him aside often in the early days. They were _still_ learning the proper balance. Sometimes Billy's emotional flaring - and the subsequent power displays - worked in their favor better than any words could.

Tommy drew back and took the egg from him gently. He set it back upon its pedestal, beneath the heating beam that displayed it like some prize, but kept it the proper temperature. Billy didn't like that their baby had to be on display for all to see, but the heir was so important to the Skrulls. They had to be sure the child who hatched and was raised to rule would be of direct lineage, born from the egg laid by their ruler. Their egg had its own guard. And the only reason Billy had been able to accept that was the fact that their baby's guard was Teddy's own brothers. They both seemed just as untrusting - perhaps more so - than Billy and Teddy of every other person who came near, that despite all their other duties, they spent all day and night with the baby, so that it would come to no harm. Though Ayla saw to all its needs, and would after it was born. They were taking no chances.

His brother clasped his arms. "So! Have you decided on a name?"

Billy laughed, wrapping Tommy in his arms and hugging him tight properly. "I've missed you. So much."

"I'm here now," Tommy consoled, rubbing his back. "And I am going to have a nephew or niece soon. You just try and get rid of me!"

"I wouldn't dare," Teddy replied, strolling in.

The twins separated to smile at him.

Billy noted he looked tired. Not in a way that anyone else but those who had known him his whole life would recognize though. Not that that was enough for his brothers. Though, as usual, they said nothing. That didn't mean they wouldn't later, in private quarters.

"Your most magnificent Majesty," Tommy said, bowing with a flourish. "How's it hanging?"

Teddy hugged him and Billy thought maybe he missed him just as much.

Tommy was the only one who could ever really get away with...well...everything. The united empire didn't really know what to do with him. The twin brother of the Emperor's husband, of the house of Magnus and a fierce, unrivaled warrior. The last held the most weight, and respect for Tommy, Billy found, often preceded his reputation. He had earned every bit of it in the war. Without him, there were times they never would have survived.

He was happy to have him back. He'd been away so long. Though every moment without him felt long. It happened when one was forced to go on alone without the presence that had been at one's side since the womb. Billy always felt more stable with Tommy around, less alien.

"Well..." Tommy clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get this party started."

"What party?" Teddy teased.

"The Savior of De'crastus arrives and you don't at least call out the dancing girls?"

"How about dinner?" his twin asked.

"I'll take dinner. I'm fucking starving. The next time I have to travel halfway across the fucking known universe, the least you can do is feed me."

"Didn't you jump transports?"

Tommy flagged a hand. "PFFT! Have you _traveled_ with the Guardian? Guy's a windbag!" He smiled as he was enveloped in two pairs of arms.

"We'll be in our quarters," Teddy said to Xavin and Noh-Varr. They nodded. If not for the edicts placed upon them because of the baby, they could have joined them. But Billy knew they were just as content where they were. And if they got to kill someone overnight, it'd be even better. He'd stopped worrying about their tendencies toward violence as soon as their egg had been passed and set in the throne room for all to observe.

Ayla passed them on their way and nodded with a smile to Billy. She'd kiss his egg goodnight for him. No one ever questioned the nursemaid.


End file.
